The above-cited patent applications individually demonstrate aspects of a system that provides for control of programming of content, including ads and promotions and other content, within an iTV system. The present invention is intended to illustrate a system and method that provides for programming content from the business perspective of ‘pay for placement’ or ‘shelf space’ within a framework of iTV applications.